Golden Passion
by Emmi82
Summary: She went to London with one thing on her mind. Winning. That was until she met the sexy and charismatic swimmer, Troy Bolton. Will his charm distract her, or will he become the one thing she needs to succeed? Troyella!


**Golden Passion**

**A/N: So this is my new story. I know I've been a little flaky with Crazy Beautiful, but I'm having a lot of writers block. It's one of those situations, where I know how I want it to end, but I don't really know how to get there. Anyway, about this story. As you will soon see, it takes place at the Olympics. I know there have been a few stories about Troy and Gabriella as Olympic athletes, but I promise I'm not copying them or anything. If any of you know me as a writer, I like to be as original as possible. I actually got the idea from an interview I saw with Dara Torres, who is an Olympic swimmer. She was on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart, and she said it is one big love fest between the athletes. For storytelling reasons, I'm going to change a few minor things about the Olympics, for example, all the events that they will be participating in will be a little more spread out. In addition, Troy is Australian, and obviously they say a few things differently. However, I hate putting authors notes in the middle of stories, I feel as if it disrupts the flow, and I don't want to put translations at the end, because then you will be confused as you read through the story. If he does use an Australian slang word, the meaning of it will be explained in dialogue. Anyway, I hope you like it!!! **

It started when she was just 5 years old. It began from the moment she let go of her mother's hand and walked into the massive gym. She had done it so she would have something to do when she got home from school. Her mom and dad just wanted her to be a part of something. No one, not even her had expected it to go this far. They were a normal family, so her parents predicted that their daughter would grow up to live a normal life. How wrong they were. They never expected that their daughter would be home-schooled. They never expected that at the age of 17 she would have no interest in boys.

They never expected that their teenage daughter would be one of the best gymnasts in the world. And that was exactly what Gabriella Montez was. The best.

She could fly between two bars. She could flip across a floor with grace and power. She could land acrobatic combinations on four inches of wood that the majority of the population couldn't even attempt. She could run full speed at a stationary object, flip off of it, and land without a flinch.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" She snapped out of her routine visualization and looked at her best friend and teammate, Sharpay Evans. The two had been training together for as long as they could remember. The two girls could not be more different, not only as people but as gymnasts. Sharpay was all fire, while Gabriella was all grace.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." Gabriella took in her surroundings and realized that she had arrived at the place that would be her home for the next two weeks. The Karolyi World of Gymnastics Camp.

The 500-acre ranch, which resided outside of Houston, Texas, was the US Women's National Gymnastic Team's training center, and for the next two weeks would be the training center for the 2012 Olympic Team. Six girls, including Sharpay and Gabriella, would spend every waking minute in that gym, striving for perfection.

"Can you believe we only have 2 weeks left?!" Gabriella shook her head as they got out of the van that had picked them up from the airport and made their way into the gym. "We've been dreaming of going to the 2012 Olympics since like…ever, and now we are only two weeks away."

"Yeah, I know. Time to focus." Sharpay shook her head. Typical Gabriella, always focused. They entered the gym to see the four other girls that they would be spending the next four weeks with. And although they were not normal teenagers, they still had some of the qualities that normal teenage girls possessed. For example, they could squeal in excitement just like any other. Which is exactly what they did as soon as they saw each other. Kelsi, Shayla, Samantha, and Chelsie ran up to the two girls and hugged them both tightly.

To many, the thought of 6 girls who were competing for the same thing actually getting along was insane. However, after Marta Karolyi became the team coordinator, things had changed. After many trips together to World Championships and days spent at the training center, the girls were closer than ever.

"Ok ladies! I know you are happy to see each other, but it's time to get to work!" They didn't even need to turn to see who was talking to them. They knew that thick Romanian accent all too well. "Go to your cabins and get ready for practice!" Without question the girls made their way to their cabins to get ready for a long and excruciating day.

* * *

Some countries praised their soccer players. Others, their basketball players. Some idolized their rugby players. However, in Australia, it was different. The people of Australia loved their swimmers, and even more so in the last couple of years.

The Australian swim team had become the best in the world, and they were damn proud of it. Besides the fact that they dominated at every world championship in the last four years, it didn't hurt that they had what many would call a 'golden boy'. It was his talent that first captured the attention of Australia's citizens, but it was his charm and gorgeous features that made him a star. But despite all the fame, all that mattered to Troy was winning. Well not just winning, but destroying the Olympic records his rival had set.

It was not going to be Troy Bolton's first trip to the Olympics. His first had been the 2008 Olympics, the year that Michael Phelps won every race he competed in. Troy had been in a few of those races and Michael had destroyed him. Granted he was a mere 17 years old, but it still pissed off Troy as much as it would have if he had been a legitimate challenger.

But this year, things were going to be different. Troy had already beaten Michael in multiple races at the World Championships. But four out of eight wasn't good enough. He had to win them all.

"Fuck mate!" Troy laughed as his best friend reacted to the whip he had just given him with a rolled up towel, as they made their way towards the pool. Troy might be one of the most competitive people on the planet, but that was in the pool. Out of the pool it was a different story. It wasn't uncommon to find him and his best friend, Chad, laughing and joking around. Before anything else was said they each felt a hand hit the back of their head.

"Oww!!"

"And to think you two are two of the best athletes in the world." Troy and Chad turned to Taylor, their 'little sister' and girlfriend, respectively, who was rolling her eyes. Troy and Chad just gave her a cheeky smile, leading her to shake her head.

"You do realize the Olympics are in two weeks!"

"No Tay, we forgot," Troy shot back sarcastically. Chad laughed at his best friends snarky comment, leading Taylor to glare at him. Chad immediately stopped, knowing what would happen if he upset his girlfriend.

"If you want to beat Phelps…"

"I am going to beat Phelps and all of his American friends. And not only am I gonna beat him, but I am gonna kick his ass."

"You aren't gonna kick any ass unless you get in the pool this instant." Troy and Chad whipped around to see their coach, Rick Boreman, right behind them.

"Yes coach," they replied in unison before scrambling off.

* * *

Just as they had predicted, practice had been lengthy and rigorous. Therefore, a feeling of relief rushed through each girl's body as soon as they hit their mattresses.

"If we don't beat Australia after all this work I'm gonna kill myself," Chelsie grumbled as she pulled the covers over her sore body. All of her teammates just made random grunting type noises in agreement.

Surprisingly enough, Australia's gymnastics team was the US' biggest competition. No one had expected it, but after the Chinese Gymnastics Team was banned from the 2012 Olympics, for it had been proven that they had broken the rules in 2008 and competed with underage girls, a spot opened up for another country to challenge the US.

"I know we can't let those bitches win. Especially Brittany," Samantha added. Gabriella shuddered at the sound of her rival's name. Brittany Abbott was one of the main reasons the Australian gymnastics team had been so successful. She was the only thing standing in between Gabriella and the gold medal, and after she had beaten her by the smallest of margins in the individual all-around competition at the 2007 World Championships, Gabriella had been out for revenge.

"Ugh can we talk about something other than gymnastics?" Sharpay groaned. "Come on. What are you guys gonna do after the Olympics?"

"Eat bread."

"Shop."

"Meet boys."

"Well we will definitely be doing that in London! I hear the Olympic Village is like one big love fest and everyone just hooks up with everyone." Gabriella sat up in her bed and looked at Sharpay like she was absolutely insane.

"That is your plan Pay! To go to the Olympics and focus on meeting boys!" Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned to her best friend.

"No, I'm gonna focus on winning. But come on Gabs, it's a once in a lifetime experience. We have to have some fun! Plus there is no harm in flirting."

"Whatever, but if we lose to those Australian bitches because you guys are focused on hooking up with swimmers, I'll kill you all," she shot back.

"I have no doubt about that."


End file.
